


If They Talked

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Alternate Endings and Other Worlds [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate Ending to "From the Journals of an Inquisitor and a Commander" (from Chapter 24 and on).</p>
            </blockquote>





	If They Talked

Cullen walks up the last set of steps, trying to work out how he'll tell Clara that he never wants to be with anyone but her, and finds her asleep at her desk. He smiles warmly at her as she snores and pulls down the covers on her bed. Slowly, he picks her up, and carries her to her bed. Laying her down, Cullen pulls the sheet and blanket over her. Leaning over, Cullen gently kisses her forehead. He thinks about heading back to his quarters, but decides it would be better if he sleeps on Clara's sofa. That way he could try to tell her in the morning.

  
****************************************************************************

When Clara wakes up in the morning, she wonders how she got into bed and why she didn't change. A soft snoring sound coming from her sofa makes her turn her head. She smiles when she sees Cullen asleep. He did come to see her after all. Clara gets out of bed, and walks over to the sofa. Gently she shakes Cullen until his eyes open. "My love." He says softly. "I want to tell you something."

"What?" Clara feels nervous, afraid. She wonders if this is when he'll tell her he wants to move on, that he meant what he said when he went on the mission to find Samson with her. Her mind spins with all the negative things he could be wanting to tell her. Cullen's lips pressed against hers stops her mind from spinning anymore panicked visions of a life without him.

"I love you, more than anyone." Cullen slides off the sofa and kneels in front of her. "From the moment I first met you, Clara, my Clara, you have always been on my mind. I was going to wait until this was all over, but I can't wait any longer. Coryfeus could attack any day, and it would kill me if you died, but more so if you died before I could tell you how much I love you. That you are the only woman I will ever love. I want to grow old with you."

"You..." Tears flow from Clara's eyes. She beams at him, praying he's saying what she thinks he is. Cullen takes her left hand between his.

"Clara, will you marry me?" Cullen looks up at her, worry and hope dancing in his eyes. Clara nods, unable to speak. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a ring. Gently, he slides it on her finger. Standing, he pulls her into his arms, and kisses Clara with all the love and joy he feels in his heart.

  
**********************************************************************************

Clara rides for home, Skyhold, and her betrothed. The others complain that they don't stop at any of the camps to celebrate, but she doesn't care. All that matters is getting back to Cullen, alive and well. Seeing the walls of Skyhold, she rides faster, leaving everyone else behind her.

Cullen sees Clara vault off of her horse when she enters the courtyard and run to him. He runs to meet her, and they collide embracing each other as tightly as they can. Clara kisses him passionately, in front of everyone in Skyhold, claiming him as hers. Breaking the kiss, Cullen is overwhelmed by the feeling of relief that they both lived through the war. "You came back to me." He whispers in her ear.

"Of course, I will always come back to you."

**********************************************************************************

Clara looks down the aisle at the altar ahead of her, and at Cullen. She smiles shyly at him, blushing as everyone in the hall stares at her. She feels like a queen in her white dress and crown, and she's even getting to marry her king. When she makes it to the altar, Cullen reaches out to her. They hold hands throughout the ceremony, and when the Revered Mother says that they can kiss, Cullen pulls her into a searing kiss that makes the guests at their wedding cheer.

**********************************************************************************

Cullen watches his daughter run up to Clara and point to an owie on her leg with tears in her eyes. Clara kneels down to look at it, before placing a kiss on the scrape. Their daughter beams at her mother and runs to off to play with her siblings and cousins. Watching them play together reminds Cullen of when he was a small boy, playing with his sisters and brother. "Reminiscing?" Clara asks, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Yes. I am a lucky man." Cullen smiles at his Clara, and out at their children. "I never knew I could have all this, after everything I had been through. I'm so happy I get to share it with you. There is no one else I would want to have this life with."

"I'm happy I get to have this life with you as well, my love." Clara kisses his cheek, and pulls away from him. "Let's go start dinner, the kids are probably working up quite the appetite."

*********************************************************************************

Cullen and Clara sit in matching rocking chairs by the fire, watching their grandchildren play with their toys. Before bedtime, Clara reads them a story, and tells them about the days when she was Inquisitor. The children ask her and Cullen all sorts of questions about those days, and they answer what they can without too much of the violence. They don't want to give the children nightmares after all.

After the children are all tucked in, Cullen and Clara go to their own room, and climb into bed. Curling up with one another, they kiss each other good night, and say I love you before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
